


Protective

by glyphsbowtie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyphsbowtie/pseuds/glyphsbowtie
Summary: Steve and Tony are watching a Halloween film with the Avengers. When Tony notices Steve feeling a little afraid, he has to intervene.





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> for stevetony-halloween-exchange as a gift for eva/watchmerun

 

There have been some sights in front of the TV in Avengers Tower over the years, but none have ever been quite as shocking as this one: Steve Rogers, white as a sheet, sweat on his brow and a pillow clutched in both hands.

Tony glances at him, a comment on the tip of his tongue, and he has to clench his lips closed tightly to avoid it spilling out. Cap looks  _ dreadful,  _ and, as much as Tony likes to tease him, there is genuine distress in his eyes. It would be like kicking a puppy. It would be like stealing candy from a baby.

That said, it’s only a matter of time until someone else notices the state America’s favourite hero is in. To Steve’s left on the couch, Bucky Barnes is fixed on the gory movie intently, his eyes not wavering, his jaw set. To Steve’s right, Sam Wilson is almost smiling at the schlocky horror on the screen. At Sam’s feet, Natasha and Clint are curled on the floor, smirking at the movie.

None of them look at Steve _ quite _ as often as Tony, to be fair, but the second that someone does, Cap is going to be the subject of ridicule.

Tony should just pretend he hasn’t noticed. It’s no coincidence that he chose to sit away from Steve, over on a chair by himself. His obsession with the man is quite ridiculous, really. Especially considering how Steve looks like a man about to have a heart attack at the ridiculously bad horror film.

But… he can’t ignore it. His heart aches at the sight of Steve’s tensed shoulders and wide, terrified eyes.

“Guys, I hate to be  _ that guy,  _ but is anyone else totally freaked out by this film?” Tony announces loudly, barely thinking about the words coming out of his own mouth.

Everyone’s eyes are on him now, including the grateful baby blue orbs in Steve Rogers’ perfect face. Bucky and Clint look confused, Natasha is smirking still, and Sam looks annoyed.

“This film is not even a little bit scary, Stark,” Sam says, cocking his head. “And… didn’t you suggest it?”

“Yeah,” Natasha adds. “A  _ classic,  _ you said.”

“I am going to retire for a medicinal sherry. Or, you know, a beer. To calm my nerves.” Tony stands up, stretching languidly, aware of the many gazes locked on him. He hasn’t been subtle, really, has he? “Does anyone fancy joining me? To help me feel a little less afraid?”

As he predicts, Steve stands up, his muscles rippling beneath the soft hoodie he’s wearing. His face is noble, heroic. The bastard. “I’ll take one for the team, guys,” he booms, bravely.

Tony refrains from rolling his eyes as the pair of them head out to the kitchen, closing the door behind them. He reaches into the fridge, retrieving two bottles of beer, and turns to offer one to Steve, who is leaning against the counter with his arms folded, eyes fixed on Tony.

“Thanks,” he says, slowly, taking the bottle from Tony. His tone is uncertain.

“No worries,” Tony replies, shrugging, trying hard not to make eye contact. His cheeks are already aflame. He opens the beer and takes a sip.

“Did you… were you really afraid?” Steve asks. His hair is drooping across his forehead, limp with the sweat he was covered in when he was gripped by fear a few moments ago. It looks adorable.

Tony has to fight the urge to reach up and push it back.

“No. You just looked like you were watching fifty nuns using the f-word,” Tony drawls. He tries to keep his tone light. “I thought I’d throw you a bone. It’s the season to be giving, after all.”

“Halloween is the season to be giving?” Steve repeats.

Tony is unable to look him right in the eyes; he hasn’t stared into Steve’s face properly since a few weeks ago, when he first realised that he is absolutely in love with America’s fussy hero. He settles for looking at the strong angles of Steve’s perfect chin. “Well, whatever.”

_ Great comeback. _

He chokes down another mouthful of lager. Steve pushes himself up off the counter slowly, his enormous body moving a little closer. Tony fights the urge to take a step back. He can smell the cologne Steve is wearing, and the musky scent of his sweat.

“Let me see if I have this straight,” Steve says, and there is something dark and dangerous in his voice now. “You saw I was finding the movie a little… intimidating, and you staged a distraction to get me out without anyone else seeing.”

Tony swallows, risking a glance up at Steve’s face. His blue eyes are burning, locked onto Tony’s face with a deep intensity that makes Tony’s skin erupt into goosebumps.

“You know me,” Tony manages to get out, the words shaking only slightly. “I’m just a great friend.”

“Friend,” Steve repeats, and he takes another step forward.

Tony does step back this time, but Steve doesn’t stop coming, and Tony’s back is pressed against the fridge door. Steve stops a few inches away, close enough to reach out and touch but giving Tony a way out, if he wants it.

“Seems to me,” Steve murmurs, bending slightly so that his mouth is near Tony’s ear, “that you were being  _ protective _ of me.”

His hot breath against Tony’s ear has made Tony’s whole body tingle, but he swallows hard. He can’t let Rogers know that he is, in fact, entirely correct in his assessment of the situation. “Who in their right mind would be protective of Captain America, you absolute-?”

But his insult dies in his mouth as Steve presses his mouth against Tony’s. It’s not hard or demanding; it’s gentle and questioning. He’s waiting for Tony to give him permission. His mouth is soft and tastes of beer and mint, and Tony sighs helplessly, opening his lips to allow Steve to deepen the kiss. Steve presses into him, one hand coming up to caress Tony’s cheek in a gentle, soothing way. Tony reaches up to tangle his fingers into the soft strands of Steve’s hair.

Finally, Steve pulls back. They’re both panting, and Tony clings onto Steve’s head, reluctant to let him move too far away. Steve’s cheeks are pink.

“I’ve wanted to do that for quite a long time,” he says, softly.

Tony blinks in surprise. “You have? But I’m always an absolute asshole to you. On purpose. I try to be an asshole to you.”

Steve smiles. His eyes are sparkling. “Apart from the times when you try to protect me, you mean?”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Whatever, Rogers. Shut up.”

And they kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me at mxximum-effort on tumblr :)


End file.
